Dan100
...}} |team = Red }} '''Dan100' is a longtime member of the New Pacific Order. He is currently the Imperial Officer of Military Affairs. New Pacific Order Dan100 joined Cyber Nations on 2/19/2010 at 2:35:04 AM, although he had played Cyber Nations before. He put an application in to join the New Pacific Order and two weeks later was a full member of the New Pacific Order. Dan100's first job was a recruiter in the . He then became an ambassador in the and his first alliance assignment was the United Commonwealth of Nations. Dan100 also joined the and started growing his nation, C123po, at a very fast rate. Dan100 had a lot of spare time and decided to take on a forth job in the Commissariat of Pacifican Culture. Furthermore, after being invited to join, he started working for the in the . Joining the was another step he took. Dan100 has joined the as a Watchdog and as a Trade Specialist. After a lot of work, Dan100 decided to cut down jobs and resigned from the Mentor Corps. Dan100 also resigned from the position as Ambassador to Veritas Aequitas and was promoted to Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. He was then promoted to Talent Agent in the Recruiting Corps. Dan100 was awarded the Diplomat of the Month award by Farrin. Dan100 has taken on a third alliance, Argent. He is currently an ambassador to FEAR, Valhalla and Argent. After this, Dan100 was promoted to First Diplomat, a position of diplomatic leadership. Nearly a month after being becoming the 10th Emperor of the New Pacific Order, Emperor Lord of Darkness appointed Dan100 Imperial Officer of Military Affairs. Most memorable moment the greatest alliance in Cybernations.}} Dan100's most memorable moment is when he joined the . This department is currently his favorite and he is proud to work in it. Influences During his time in the New Pacific Order, Dan100 has met people that he very highly respects and looks up to as models. They include Gandroff, who is a former Imperial Officer of ; Lady Red, who was Dan100's fist Battalion Lieutenant and now is an Imperial Officer of ; and Imperial Emperor, who was his second Battalion Lieutenant and is now a former General in . Dan100 has also had lots of support from his former mentor King William. Dan100 always called King William his friend, mentor, inspiration, boss and comrade. Finally, Dan100 has risen through ranks with his close friend and biggest inspiration, Lord of Darkness. Professions past and present Imperial Leadership Dan100 was promoted to the rank of Imperial Officer of Military Affairs on September 1, 2016 by Emperor Lord of Darkness. He assumes command off all aspects of the New Pacific Order's war machine, the largest and most powerful in Cybernations. Military Command - Emperor Lord of Darkness Praetorian Guard The 's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, Praetorians work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter-terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Dan100 has worked hard in the Guard and has enjoyed his work. He hopes to continue his great work and better Pacifica in any way he can. Economic Affairs The is the result of a merger of the and the for better efficiency. It regularly sends out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies as well as tens of thousands of technology to Pacifica's high-tier nations to increase NPO's military might. Economic Affairs contains some of the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans, intent on helping the Order increase its strength. As the Order continues to grow at a record pace, Economic Affairs is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Technology Corps' mission statement has always remained the same: "To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible." To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 700,000 units of technology to date. After some hard work as an auditor, Dan100 was promoted to a Director of Economic Affairs. He helps oversee the day-to-day management of the EA department, ensuring it runs smoothly. Academy The Imperial of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. Following the disbandment of the Imperial Academy, Dan100 retired from the defunct department's leadership. Media Corps Master propagandists all, the members of the are responsible for NPO-related signatures, avatars, and video, as well as speeches, message development, and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into two divisions: the , aka Radio Free Pacifica, and the . These divisions work together to spread news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cyber Nations community as well. Dan100 has made ' ' edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. Diplomatic Corps The is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies. The Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world, representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. In April Farrin awarded Dan100 the Diplomat of the Month award. Dan100 looks forward to his future in the Diplomatic Corps. Recruiting Corps The ultimate goal of the RC is simple: to bring in new members on a daily basis. The day-to-day duties of the Recruiters Corps are to contact new CN players and to persuade them to join the NPO. Recruiters also message established players who have been on Planet Bob for a while but who remain unaligned. Recruiters work to try and convince nations why the NPO is the right place to call home. Awards On Tuesday, 30th of August 2016, Emperor Lord of Darkness awarded Dan100 Order of Pacifica Medal. It is given is given to those who excel in the Military area of Pacifica, including the Military Command, the Military Intelligence and Praetorian Guard. The Military Command of the Order is one the oldest institutions, and following the victories of Great War II and Great War III, the Military stood as a pinnacle of the Order's organisation and dedication. Even after these times however, the Military remained flexible, adapting to different needs and changing over time when required. Ribbon Bar Dan100 has fought for Pacifica during the Doom House-NPO War, Fark-NPO War, Dave War, Kaskus War, Equilibrium War and the War of the Orders. Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran